trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Gem Forge
|type = Crafting Station |type2 = Forging |group = Gems |id=interactive_crafting_gemaugment}} The Gem Forge is a crafting station used to forge/augment gems to its highest potential. This bench can be crafted at the Adventurer's Crafting Bench under the "Gem & Gear Improvement" tab. Players can use various gem augments to increase the stat percentage of a gem (thus increasing Power Rank) and/or change/re-roll a stat on a gem. The Gem augments used in this forging bench can also be crafted at the Adventurer's Crafting Bench (under the "Gems" tab) using Bound Brilliance as the main resource for Builder's Foci and Bound Brilliance for Contained Chaos Sparks. Crafting Crafted Using Gem Forging Interacting with the Gem Forge will pull up the Gem Forge's UI. Here the gems that the player currently has equipped are displayed on the top of the UI and can be selected to be augmented. Players can also open up their inventory and select a gem from their adventure inventory to also be augmented. Once a gem is selected, the gem will be displayed in the center of the UI along with the stat values, percentage, and the potential it has when maxed out. Stats with high percentage (75% or above; indicated in Green colored text) will not require as many augments to achieve the maximum stat value (at 100%) while stats with an average percentage (between 74% and 26%; indicated in Yellow colored text) or low percentage (25% or below; indicated in Red colored text) require more augments. The Gem Forge UI will also display if the gem's stat gained a boost in stats through leveling the gems (indicated by the ( ) symbol) at levels 5, 10, and 15 with a max of 3 ( ) being shown (if the gem started out with all three stats, gems with two stats will only see a maximum of 2 ( )). Players can augment the gem's stats using Glim and either the Builder's Rough Focus, Builder's Precise Focus, and/or Builder's Superior Focus to add a percent stat boost to the gem (each augment increases the percentage by a certain about with the Rough Focus being the lowest boost in stats and the Precise Focus as the highest boost in stats). Players can select which augment they want to use at the bottom given that the player has that augment in their inventory to use on the gem. Here is a list of augments and the amount of stat boosts and Power Rank each gives: ''NOTE: This information is based on if the Gem did not get a boost in stats from leveling gems.'' Additionally, players can change or re-roll a gem's stat using Contained Chaos Sparks. When the Chaos Spark is selected, the stats the gem has will be displayed as its base stat (Physical/Magic Damage, Critical Hit/Damage, Maximum Health/%, and Health Regen) without displaying the values or percentage. If used the stat will change from a pool of stats that the gem does not previously have or has a variant of (i.e. if the Gem already has Physical Damage, it will not gain Magic Damage unless Physical Damage is being changed). If the gem previously had Health Regeneration (before its initial removal from gems) as a stat and players use the Chaos Spark on that stat, it will be removed permanently and cannot be regained through additional chaos sparks. Tips *It is best to augment Stellar leveled gems due to lower ranked gems potentially being replaced for higher leveled gems. *Players should start augmenting their gems after the gem reaches its highest level through Gem Leveling (level 25 stellar gems). *Chaos Sparks are better used on Empowered Gems since Lesser gems are easier to obtain. *The Builder's Rough and Precise Foci is a more affordable augment to use than the Builder's Superior Focus if the player does not have much flux to use in crafting augments. Категория:Предметы Категория:Craftable items Категория:Crafting Категория:Forging Категория:Crafting Station